8 Pasos para Enamorar a un Chico
by SasuketheWriter
Summary: Sakura esta cansada de que Hinata siempre le gane en todo, incluso en el amor. Un día se le ocurre apostar algo que siempre fue imposible para ella, enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha en un mes. ¿Podrá Hinata lograr enamorarlo? SasuHina (leve MenmaHina) algunos personajes tienen la personalidad de Road to Ninja.
1. Prólogo.

Se la veía fatal, su rostro estaba todo rojo y hasta le salía humo por las orejas debido al enfado de tener que estarla escuchando. ¡La odiaba! Y era a muerte, díganle exagerada pero las cosas eran así.

Siempre veía como obtenía todo lo que ella jamás tuvo, la mejor ropa, calzado, peinado, calificaciones, bienes materiales y hasta los muchachos. Todos ahí la admiraban y respetaban, era una de las personas más envidiables de la preparatoria Konoha e intentar superarla era cada día algo mas inalcanzable.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por fín admites tu derrota?. — Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Cállate.— Respondió molesta.

Hace mucho que habían dejado de ser amigas, todo por su culpa. Siempre llamando la atención, superándola, opacando su presencia como si fuera poco menos que un insecto.

Sentía celos en ese entonces, pero no al punto de detestarla como hacía ahora. Y todo por que su adorado Menma se había interesado también en Hinata.

Quiso pensar que Hinata lo rechazaría como una buena amiga haría, pero sorpresa. Ella y él Uzumaki tuvieron una relación que duró un año. Cuando esta término, parecía que ella también la odiaba con la misma intensidad que su persona lo hacia.

—Veamos. — Puso uno de sus delgados dedos en la comisura de sus perfectos labios sonriendo ladinamente. —Es la tercera vez que obtengo la mejor puntuación en los exámenes a nivel institucional. Dime Sakura... ¿Cuantas vas tú?. —

—No necesito de estas pequeñeces que ponen a prueba mis habilidades, es un desperdicio. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos. — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. —

—Claro, como desaprobar el curso completo. —

—Tks, solo tuviste suerte, Sasuke-kun a estado muy ocupado con el comité solo por eso le pudiste ganar. — Sasuke siempre era su carta de triunfo, ya que a la Hyuga le hacía enfadar las comparaciones con el Uchiha.

—El Uchiha no tiene la suficiente capacidad para manejar un mísero comité estudiantil y un senso de exámenes. — Se defendió.

—¡Ja! Dices todo eso solo por que es el único que no lame el piso por donde pasas. — La Haruno la señaló con su dedo índice enfatizando la idea. Aunque fuera completamente cierto todo lo mencionado.

—Puede que no, pero puedo hacer que pase. — Sakuta no estába tan segura de eso. Ya que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el estaba en la cima de la jerarquía de toda la preparatoria, inmiscuirse en su persona era incluso más difícil que intentar superar a su archirrival de pelos azulados, entonces se le vino a la cabeza una estupenda idea.

—¿Qué tal si apostamos?. — Pronunció cada palabra con malicia.

—Bién, pero si gano tendrás que aceptar que soy la mejor. — Dijo la Hyuga.

—Bueno, tienes un mes para enamorarlo, si el tiempo pasa y no lo has logrado debes admitir que siempre fui la mejor... En público. — La chica de ojos jade le extendió la mano derecha para volver más formal la apuesta. Al instante Hinata la estrechó aceptando cada término.

—Trato hecho. —

(_)

Esa misma noche Hinata buscaba en su laptop tips y foros en donde podían orientarla, si, era ridículo pero no dejaba de ser mala idea ya que necesitaría miles de consejos para lograr su cometido.

Primero, ella y Sasuke no tenían buena comunicación. Siempre competía con él pero este no le prestaba la mínima atención, incluso cuando le había quitado el puesto a la presidencia estudiantil. Ni burlas, ni insultos. Nada.

Segundo, él parecía rehuir de todo contacto con el sexo femenino, incluso aveces solía pensar que era gay o algo por el estilo. No se preocupaba por el club de fans del chico ya que sabía como tratar con ellas.

Tercero, Sasuke y su adorado primo se odiaban. Cuando Neji aún estudiaba siempre superaba al Uchiha. En AB-SO-LU-TA-MEN-TE TO-DO. Que buenos tiempos aquellos.

—Uhm, este luce prometedor... "8 pasos para enamorar a un chico". —


	2. Paso 1

Disclaimer: "No son de mi propiedad los personajes mencionados en esta historia".

(Sasuhina)

**_Romance - Comedia._**

**Capítulos: 8 + Prólogo & Epílogo.**

**Ficker**: SasuketheWriter.

**Paso 1**

**Estáte atenta a él, pero tampoco lo asfixies.**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

—Buenos días Uchi... Sasuke-kun.—

—¿¡EHHHH!?. — Todo el salón hizo escándalo por lo que acababan de escuchar así qué los miró con la cara más atemorizante que tenía, al segundo todos volvieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Por su parte Sasuke solo se dedicó a ignorarla.

Ni modo, sabía muy bien con quien trataba y no esperaba menos. Se sentó al lado de él ignorando por completo las miradas confusas de quien normalmente se sentaba ahí.

—Hinata-san, este es mi... — Dijo un joven castaño e irrelevante, pero se cayó ni bien deslumbró los ojos perlas con el claro mensaje de "Largo".

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estas?. — Le sonrió, aunque no era sincera, usaba el tono dulce con el que conseguía todo. Una de sus mejores armas.

Pero nada.

El Poker face del Uchiha seguía mirando por la ventana, la ignoraba como nunca antes alguna persona lo hubiera hecho. Eso le hizó fruncir el ceño.

—Buenos dias. — Kakashi había llegado tarde como siempre, cuando pasó delante suyo pareció sorprenderse pero aún asi no le dijo nada. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron cuando Sasuke lo ordenó y saludaron al docente en sintonía.

Bufó molesta al sentarse otra vez, pero tenía que verse paciente y cómoda a su lado, aunque no sea verdad.

[...]

Ya era el momento del receso y todos se agrupaban. Ella los hubiera imitado para largarse a comer con sus amistades, pero su actual objetivo se estaba alejando cada vez más.

Lo siguió por los pasillos de todo el pabellón de los alumnos de quinto hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía hacia el patio, pasando el gimnasio y la piscina. Hasta detenerse detrás de los vesidores.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?. —

—¿EHH?. —

—Me estas siguiendo. — Dijo Sasuke de espaldas. —Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ya. —

¿Decirle? Ni de coña. Su orgullo era más importante que responderle a ese estúpido Uchiha. Pero...

Si perdía la estúpida apuesta sería la mayor humillación de su vida y jamás podría estar tranquila y satisfecha consigo misma.

Al pelinegro parecía desesperarle su falta de comunicación, junto sus cejas expresando su enojo. Incluso pudo ver como los ojos azabaches brillaban con un color carmesí. ¿Era normal? Nunca lo sabría si lo dejara irse.

—¡Espera!.—

—¿Qué?. — El volteó de mala manera.

—Sal conmigo. — Directo, asi como su personalidad, se lo había dicho.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio incómodo parecía nunca querer irse.

Sasuke la observó detalladamente, parecía querer encontrar algún indicio de que todo eso fuera una artimaña hecha por ella. Hinata nunca perdió el contacto visual, no se acobardaria. Desde el momento en que decidió aceptar el trato con Haruno siempre tuvo en cuenta lo peligroso y poco factible de todo aquello.

—¿A que juegas, Hyuga?... — le arrinconó contra la pared exterior de los vestidores, no había nadie por el lugar asi que no se preocupaba.

—Oye... Sasuke. Sueltame. — Exigió Hinata. —Me estas lastimando.

—Dime, ¿Tú estúpido primo tiene algo que ver?.— Se le acerco al rostro en un intento de intimidación. Hinata podía sentir cada palabra chocar contra sus ahora rosadas mejillas.

¿Le había molestado el que se refiriera a Neji de tal manera? Claro, es más... Deseo que su primo apareciera y golpeará a Sasuke.

Aun asi el tener así de cerca al azabache podía ser algo exquisito para cualquiera y ella entendió el por que. Era muy apuesto.

—Neji nii-san no tiene nada que ver.— Intento sonreirle con sinceridad, parecía que se lo estaba tragando todo.

Los ojos perlas y los azabaches se miraron por un buen tiempo. A Hinata le estaba empezando a cansar todo, y eso era decir mucho ya que resien era el primer día de todo el mes que tenía para enamorarlo.

Eso nos indica la poca cantidad de paciencia que una persona tan temperamental como Hinata Hyuga era capaz de tener.

Quizás lo único que no era bueno hablando físicamente claro, de Sasuke, serían sus ojos.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, esas perlas negras eran el reflejo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Oscuridad.

Hinata podia ser brusca, coqueta, altanera y aveces alguien que podía reir de las desgracias ir respetuosamente, sean suyas o de alguien más.

Pero nunca cargo con esa compleja oscuridad que veia en el Uchiha.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo prendida en aquellos ojos ni en el momento exacto en que lo había besado. Solo un pequeño roce de labios, siquiera unos míseros segundos.

Separó al Uchiha que le arrinconaba, parecía estar en shock, sin reacciones. Nada.

—Ten, te hice el almuerzo. Será mejor que lo comas antes que el receso se acabe— Sacó un bento con dos palillos descartables encima, le extendió la comida a Sasuke pero el seguía sin reacciones, ni siquiera había sido la gran cosa. —Oye, Sasuke-kun...—

—No lo quiero.—

—No te pregunte.— Hinata se volvió a acercar hacia Sasuke. Este por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

Rodó los ojos, esa actitud que tenía era un mero escudo que ocultaba su inmadurez. Solo había sido un beso ¡Por los dioses! Sin importarle la aura amenazante que desprendía Sasuke, tendió el almuerzo hacia el chico que por instinto lo tomó con su mano izquierda. —Bueno, lo veo después presidente.— Y como si no hubiera pasado nada se alejo a paso calmado dejando a Sasuke irritado.

[...]

La página le habia dicho que para que una persona te note tenías que hacer méritos. Bueno, ella le había cocinado y eso era más que suficiente para llamar su atención, aunque fuese de mala forma.

Ahora, también le habían especificando en intentar no acosarlo. En otras palabras darle su espacio y evitar asfixiarlo, por ese motivo había dejado que comiera sólo en el receso, además, si se hubiera quedado todo habria sido un gran momento incómodo.

Aún asi no estaba segura de querer ir hacia él en ese momento. Deslizó un par de libros del gran estante de la biblioteca para poder observarlo mejor.

Este estaba repasando un par de libros a la vez y tomando apuntes en una pequeña libreta. Traía lentes, la corbata des acomodada y los primeros botones de la camisa sin abrochar, Hinata pensó que en cuanto ganara la apuesta se lo refregaría a Sakura para toda la vida. Sasuke parecía ser el más perfecto trofeo que le faltaba a su colección.

Al final decidió ir hacia él, no parecía percatarse de su presencia y si lo hacía no daba indicios de querer reaccionar.

—Di-Disculpa por molestarte Sa-Sasuke-kun... —¿Qué hacia Ino ahí? Bueno, gracias a su aparición tuvo que esconderse y averiguar.

—¿Sucede algo?.— No le había dirigido la mirada, parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te-Tengo que de-dejarle las so-solicitudes de... de los e-estudiantes. Lo ha-haría yo pe-pero... —Hinata estába segura de que no le dejaban aceptar solicitudes por que no rechazaría ninguna, era demasiado amable para hacerlo.

— Déjalo en la mesa.—

—S-Si, bueno... Pe-Permiso.— Ino dejó un folder mediano lleno de papeles. De seguro Sasuke se quedaría un buen rato en la biblioteca.

Cuando se aseguró de que Ino ya no estaba por ahí volvió a caminar hacia el Uchiha. Estaba frente a el, este no parecía en querer ni dirigirle la mirada. Por tal motivo tuvo que tomar asiento en frente.

—¿Historia? ¿Geometría?. — Preguntó al ver de que se trataban los libros que Sasuke leía como demente. —Creí que estas áreas te las tenías comidas, pero parece que no. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.—

Sasuke cerró de imprevisto el libro de historia y en cámara lenta alzó la mirada. Se le veía cansado.

—¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca? Estoy estudiando. — Estaba molesta, ¿quién diablos se creía? Las ganas de golpearlo no parecían querer irse.

_"—Respira Hinata, ya sabes que la paciencia es una virtud.—" pensaba la peli azul desesperadamente. _

—Bien, entonces tu sigue estudiándo. Yo te ayudaré con lo que te trajo Yamanaka.— Sonrió mientras llevaba el folder hacia su lugar.

—¿Ahora me espías?.—

_"—¡Mierda!.—"_ Pensó. Su rostro enrojecío al instante, esto nunca le pasaba. Maldijo internamente al divertido Uchiha.

—¡N-No es eso! Solo los escuché por accidente. — Intento defenderse. Respiró profundo volviendo a su semblante inicial.

Hinata no quería mirar a Sasuke por ningún motivo, su orgullo estaba siendo maltratado y era demasiado difícil conservar el temperamento.

Por su parte, Sasuke no volvió a hablar y eso la alivió.

Empezó a leer cada propuesta que los estudiantes mandaban. Las estupideces más grandes que pudo haber leído en mucho tiempo, quería reír, llorar o simplemente bofetear a quienes escribieron cada petición.

Uno a uno fue denegando cada papel. Se había concentrado tanto que no tuvo la noción del tiempo. Habían pasado casi dos horas.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse inconsientemente hasta el punto de quedarse completamente dormida.

N/A: Siempre leemos historias en donde el chico siempre es quien apuesta. Y eso no quiere decir que sean malas o sencillamente mero cliché (o bueno, si, pero cliché del bueno) Sin embargo mi propuesta es esta. ¿Qué les pareció?

Un agradecimiento a Cami-shama y a ArcelySH por sus reviews. Y también a quienes dejaron su corazón y siguen la historia.


	3. Paso 2

**Disclaimer**: "No son de mi propiedad los personajes mencionados en esta historia".

(**Sasuhina**)

**Romance - Comedia.**

**Capítulos**: 8 + Prólogo & Epílogo.

**Ficker**: SasuketheWriter.

**Paso 2**

_Intenta envolverte en su mundo. _

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

Intentar tener una relación con una persona del sexo opuesto siempre había sido una idea rechazada rotundamente por él, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Año trás año intentaba superar al genio de su hermano sin poder lograrlo en su totalidad, su padre nunca volteaba a verlo, en su universo solo existía Itachi.

Hasta que a su corta edad decidió pensar mejor las cosas. Si no podía superar los méritos de Itachi entonces formaría sus propios logros.

Logros que serían su sello personal, con los cuales todos lo reconocerían.

Pero no todo sale como queremos.

Neji Hyuga, era un año mayor que él. Tenía perfectas calificaciones en todo. Presidente estudiantil por 2 años seguidos, estaba en varios clubs, desde el club de kendo hasta el de repostería. Era un genio, todos los profesores se lo decían.

Los exámenes a nivel institucional eran las batallas definitivas entre los dos, aunque Neji nunca le dirigía ni una sola palabra. Ambos sabían que en esos exámenes se definía quien era el mejor.

Estos se tomaban 6 veces al año y con el mero propósito de ver como iban los estudiantes, no aumentaban las calificaciones. Sólo el ego de muchos, la baja autoestima de otros y el descuento de sueldos de los profesores. De los 12 exámenes que se habían tomado, 9 fueron para Neji y sólo 3 para él.

Era demasiado frustrante, si antes tenía que estar bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor ahora quien lo reemplazaba era un engreído Hyuga.

Quizás en lo único que le podía superar era en las fans. Y si, era humillante pero no dejaba de ser una victoria.

Cuando su rival se había retirado con una beca completa (que obviamente no necesitaba) todo se le acomodó mucho mejor.

Fue presidente estudiantil y en los exámenes siempre obtenía el primer puesto. Aunque combinar ambos le resultó demasiado complicado. No entendía como el Hyuga parecía ni siquiera cansarse por todo el ajetreo y lo odió aún más por eso.

Todos los Hyuga lucían así, imperturbables, serenos y demasiado proyectados. No buscaban atajos, tomaban un camino y lo seguían tan elegantes y firmes como siempre.

Pudo verlo en Hiashi Hyuga, en Neji y ahora en Hinata.

—Oye Hina, esto no es un juego. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad?.— Habló Karin quien cumplía con el rol de administrar cualquier capital o dinero que se vaya a utilizar. A Hinata le agradaba mucho a decir verdad, siempre las veía juntas, supuso que eran buenas amigas.

—Lo se mejor que nadie.— La chica alzó un ceja y lo miró directamente. — Ya que pude haber sido yo quien se sentará ahí. — Señaló a Sasuke, que la verdad, no tenía ganas de decir nada.

—Ya, pero no pasó. No lo hagas por despecho. — Suigetsu se hecho hacia atrás con expresión aburrida.

—No se trata de mero despecho, tiburoncín. Quiero pertenecer al comité, es todo. — Se encogió de hombros como si cada palabra fuera cierta, aunque el sexto sentido del Uchiha le decía que algo no andaba bien por ahí.

—Tienes que tener mínimo 200 firmas Hinata. — Shikamaru le dijo, él era el estratega y quién elegía mejor las propuestas o las re planteaba mejorándolas. Una verdadera pieza clave para el equipo.

—Hmp, conseguí mas que eso. —Todos los presentes vieron como de su mochila extraía un folder en donde mínimo habían alrededor de 20 hojas llenas de firmas, nombres y clases. —Son 500. — Presumió.

Ahora Sasuke podía comprender por que el día anterior no lo perseguía como llevaba haciendo casi 3 días, de seguro se había pasado todo el día recolectando firmas. Estaba seguro de que nadie se negó en firmar ya que toda la escuela la quería y respetaba.

—Va-Vaya... — Susurró sorprendida Ino, ella era la secretaria del comité. Le ayudaba a Sasuke en todo lo que necesitará.

—¡Asombroso!.— Le felicitó Jugo, quien solo aportaba ideas y verificaba proyectos con Suigetsu.

—¡HINATA BAKA! ¡Ahora nunca saldremos de ese lugar!. — La Uzumaki se exaltó. Hinata solo le sonrió inocentemente, que graciosa.

—No necesariamente. — Aclaró Shikamaru. —Tienes que tener también la mayoría de las firmas de nosotros.— Ese era otro factor para pertenecer al comité estudiantil. De nada te servía tener las firmas de los estudiantes si el resto del comité no te quería.

—Tienes mi voto, Hina. Necesitaremos más personas para contar las firmas.— Karin la había aceptado, aunque aquello era más que obvio.

—Esto es problemático, pero servirás de ayuda.— Shikamaru también le dió su voto a favor.

—Es suficiente con la loca de Karin. Yo me niego. — Suigetsu dijo. La Hyuga lo miró con la cara más aterradora que podía ofrecer. El Hozuki empezó a sudar frío, pero no se retractó.

—Por mi no hay problema.— Jugo votó a favor, se necesitaba ayuda y tener a Hinata no vendría mal.

Bueno, tenía dos votos a favor y uno en contra. Sasuke estaba seguro de que Ino le diría también que si.

—Y-Yo... — Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que parecía querer morirse ahí mismo. —Yo n-no... —Su rostro expresaba lo desesperada que estaba por intentar obtener fuerzas para poder hablar, hasta que al parecer las consiguió, ya que miró de golpe a Hinata y procedió a hablar. —Yo no creo que este capacitada para ingresar al comité, lo siento Hinata-san. —

...

—¡¿QUÉ?!. — Exclamaron todos, la sorpresa no podía irse de ninguno de los cuerpos de estos adolescentes. Incluyendo a Sasuke, (claro que este no lo demostraba con tanta exageración).

Y aunque creyó que no sería capaz de hacerlo, Hinata también había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Oye rubia. ¿Acaso el tinte te afecto el cerebro?. — Karín rugió. En automático le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No permitiría faltas de respeto por mucha confianza que haya. —Perdón.— Se retractó la pelirroja.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Ino-chan!. — Suigetsu le felicitó, en cambio Jugó continuaba sorprendido y Shikamaru por su parte analizaba la situación. — Ahora sólo falta Sasuke. — Concluyó el Hozuki.

—Voto en blanco. — Contesto. — No quiero tener que ver en esto. — Se explicó y era la verdad. No se preocupaba mucho por el resultado, ni siquiera se molestaría en negarle la entrada a la Hyuga.

Hinata no tenía mucha oportunidad y sólo el tiempo demostraría que tenía razón

—Sólo falta Menma y no creo que vote a favor tuyo, Hinata. — Suigetsu sabía, bueno, en realidad toda la institución sabía lo mal que ahora se llevaban Hinata y el Uzumaki, su relación no había terminado precisamente bien.

Sus azabaches ojos miraron a la peli azul que parecía no tener ninguna preocupación, quizás el hecho de que Menma sólo asistía una vez a la semana le tranquilizaba. Y cuando este asistía sólo significaba problemas.

No era un miembro del comité por que haya querido, sino más bien por voto popular.

—No te preocupes Hina, yo hablaré con el tarado de mi primo.— Tal vez por ese motivo Hinata lucía tranquila y es que tener a Karin de amistad era muy conveniente.

—Podrías quedarte a ayudarnos por hoy, la mayoría de este lugar votó a tu favor y ya que estas aquí no veo por que no. — Shikamaru se había atrevido a dejar que se quedará sin siquiera consultarlo. Aún con la molestia, Sasuke no dijo nada.

[...]

—¡Ahh! ¡Que sueño!. —

—Esa fue la sesión más aburrida de todo el año, creo que lo hicieron a propósito.— Karín, que estaba a su lado, se quejaba de la larga hora que se habían mandado solamente hablando de los nuevos proyectos que se realizarían en el mes. Incluso le pareció que era más entretenido las largas charlas de Hiashi acerca de su comportamiento y lo que significaba tener el gran apellido "Hyuga".

Cuando por fín ambas chicas salieron del colegio, Hinata paró en seco y miró a su amiga.

—Lo lamento Karín, no creo poder acompañarte No almenos hoy.— Se disculpó Hinata.

—Descuida, tampoco podía. Mi tía Kushina va a pasar por mi. Hoy hay una cena familiar. — La chica de ojos perlas levantó una ceja algo curiosa al oir el nombre de su ex suegra. —Quizás por fin envíen a Menma al servicio militar ¿o quién sabe? Al reformatorio.—

—Ya, no me ilusiones de esa manera. Siempre dices este tipo de cosas y al final no sucede nada. — Aunque habia usado un tono burlesco, ambas sabían que tenia razón.

—De seguro lo quieres lejos por que aún no lo superas. —

Hinata y Karín se miraron y como si estuvieran locas empezaron reír. Tal vez Suigetsu si tuviera razón.

Pararon las carcajadas cuando escucharon la bocina de un automóvil, era Kushina Uzumaki que había bajado la ventana y les sonreía con ambas manos en el volante.

—Siento interrumpir chicas, pero ya es hora de irnos ¿eh Karín?. —

—¡Ah! ¡Si! Bueno, adiós Hina. — La peliroja menor se subió al lugar del copiloto abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿No desees que te lleve, Hina-chan?. — Le ofreció la mayor amablemente a lo que ella negó sin ser descortés, había terminado mal con Menma. Pero eso no quería decir que tendría que llevarse mal con aquella carismática mujer. —Bueno linda, te veo otro día. —

Miró el carro hasta que desapareció en la lejanía, no entendía como Menma tenía tan buenos padres y actuaba como idiota. Al menos en el período en el que estaban juntos parecía haberse calmado y tal vez madurado, pero no. Todo empeoró volviéndolo una persona totalmente distinta de la que se habría enamorado.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, pensar en su ex pareja no era sano. Aún así aveces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía recordar cada momento con el chico de ojos azules.

Miró en automático al lado suyo ya que Sasuke pasaba por ahí. Que suerte tenía, por un momento había pensado que el chico se quedaría a estudiar como aquella vez

_**Flashback**_.

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz poco a poco invadía sus ojos perlas y la sensación de haberse quedado un buen rato dormida no demoró en aparecer. _

_—¿Uhm?. — Pronunció perdida, hasta que recordó que estaba ayudando a su misión imposible. Alarmada se levantó algo desestabilizada por su repentina despertada. _

_—Te has quedado dormida por dos horas. — Escuchó la voz del chico que de seguro estaba detrás suyo. _

_—¿Qué hora es?. — Al no oir respuesta alguna, se aventuró a revisar su teléfono dándose cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la noche. —¡No puede ser!. — Tomó su mochila guardando desesperadamente sus cosas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa. _

_—La bibliotecaria dijo que te conocía, me entregó la llave. Mañana se la entregas. — Sasuke le había lanzado la llave y no tuvo más remedio que atraparla ágilmente. _

_—¡Hay que apurarse!. — Sin importarle mucho, corrió hasta llegar al lado del Uchiha tomándole de la mano para volver a correr hacia la salida. _

_—¿Qué crees que haces?. — Se había detenido violentamente ya que Sasuke no parecía querer caminar. _

_—Pues obviamente estoy llendo a mi casa. — Le respondió con obviedad. _

_—Entonces sueltame. — Exigió el azabache. _

_—De acuerdo. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra escaparte!. — Le soltó y caminó a paso apresurado para poder cerrar la biblioteca y largarse de la escuela. _

_—¿De qué hablas Hyuga?. —_

_—¿Cómo que de hablo? Pues tiene que llevarme a mi casa, presidente. — Ya ambos estando fuera de la biblioteca, Hinata procedió a hecharle llave a la puerta y guardarla dentro del bolsillo de su casaca. _

_—Ni siquiera lo pienses. — Le contradijo Sasuke, que tenía una cara llena de indignación. _

_—¿Enserio dejará ir sola a una estudiante? Vaya ejemplo.— Le estaba sobornando y Sasuke lo sabía. Aun así parecía haber obtenido exito ya que empezó a caminar con un simple "Muévete Hyuga"_

**_Fin del Flashback. _**

Y así había sido como Sasuke la había dejado en la puerta de su casa, sin siquiera despedirse.

La cosa parecía ir más lenta y Hinata no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Por eso había decidido inmiscuirse en el comité. Tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Sasuke y eso definitivamente era bueno.

Siguió al moreno hasta quedar a su lado, este solo la miró de reojo como preguntándose que sería ahora lo que tramaba.

—¿Y? ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Sasuke-kun?. — Hinata se había dado cuenta que siempre llamaba al chico de formas distintas, por su nombre, apellido o cargo. Siempre variaban. Aunque no le importaba mucho.

—No te interesa. — Le respondió tan arisco que hasta miedo le dió.

—¡Moh! Que amargado. — Hizo un motín sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y se detuvo.

—¿Planeas acosarme también hoy?. —

—Ajam, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. — Miró sus uñas, no por desinterés. Sino más bien para evitar mirar los oscuros ojos de Sasuke.

—Debes estar demente si crees que yo saldré contigo, ahora largo. — Eso sin lugar a duda le había lastimado. No por que estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, sino por que había sonado como el insulto que nadie jamás le había dicho.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué son esos modales?. — Ambos jóvenes voltearon a mirar a una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rostro aparentemente molesto. Si hace un momento las actitudes de Sasuke le causaron cierto pavor, la mujer que tenía en frente le hacía querer correr hacia su cama y esconderse para nunca más tener que salir de ahí. Hasta le recordó a Kushina.

—¿Oka-san?. — Así que ella era la madre de Sasuke, bueno, eso explicaba el parecido.

Le lanzo una mirada de reojo al peli negro que sudaba frío aún con esa expresión sería.

—Descuida cariño, él a menudo es así. Hasta vergüenza me dan sus ataques de adolescente de estos que estaban de moda ¿Cómo se llamaban?. — La bella mujer se le había acercado acariciando su pelo de forma maternal. Por un momento se había sentido extraña.

—¿Emos?. — Se animó a responder aún con la incertidumbre de hacer enojar más a la mamá de Sasuke.

—¡Eso! Mi hijo es un emo adolescente. ¡Pero no te des animes...! Emm.. —

—Mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. — Se presentó.

—Ya decía yo. Mi esposo conoce a tu padre, cariño.— Bueno, casi toda la nación conocía a su padre. Que la familia Uchiha lo hiciera no le sorprendía mucho.

—¿A que se debe tu presencia, oka-san?. — Preguntó Sasuke irritado, quizás podría aprovechar la aparición de la mamá del chico.

—Solo pasaba por aquí.— Que alguién más se tragara ese cuento que estos adolescentes no parecían hacerlo.

—Ya que, andando madre. — El chico había tomado el brazo de su madre sin ser brusco pero con clara molestia, para su sorpresa la mujer detuvo a su hijo y le regañó.

—Momento, no seas descortés Sasuke-kun.— Hinata no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que la Uchiha la arrastraba hacia ella y empezaba a caminar. —¿Qué dices si te invito a cenar Hinata-chan?. —

Si hubiera sido otra persona habría rechazado la oferta sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Además, cualquier otro ser humano con buena materia gris no hubiera aceptado ni en chiste por esa horrible mirada que Sasuke tenía en los ojos.

Pero... ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Es de Hinata Hyuga de quien estamos hablando.

—No quisiera incomodar. — Miró de reojo a Sasuke, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Mikoto que en automático le respondió.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?. — Amenazó con una falsa sonrisa.

El Uchiha solo caminó a pasos fuertes, sin siquiera responder nada.

Bueno, él se lo merecía. Por muy guapo que fuera y aunque sea su objetivo. No dejaría que la mal trataran. No más.

[•••••]

N/A:

¿Buenos días? ¿Tardes? ¿Noches? Bueh, da igual. Hola, supongo (?).

Suelo expresarme mejor cuando escribo (o eso quiero pensar). Naturalmente no soy bueno comunicando me. Ya lo debieron haber notado.

En mi obvia falla de agradecer su apoyo solo me queda proceder a intentarlo, aunque todos sabemos que debería dejar de escribir tanto y... HACERLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

A todos los que siguen la historia y la agregaron a favoritos, quienes siguen esta cuenta y esperan por las repentinas actualizaciones, bueno...

GRACIAS ?

Si tienen algo que preguntarme sobre la trama o de mi persona, háganlo. Con gusto les responderé.


	4. Paso 3

**Disclaimer**: "No son de mi propiedad los personajes mencionados en esta historia".

**(Sasuhina)**

**_Romance - Comedia._**

**Capítulos**: 8 + Prólogo & Epílogo.

**Ficker**: SasuketheWriter.

Paso 3

_Demuestrale afecto. _

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

En su mundo existían varias cosas que tomaba como prioridad. Una de ellas era ganarse el respeto de su

padre y algunos familiares que no creían que lograría ser una buena heredera.

También estaba su pequeña hermana, quizás ella era su mayor prioridad. No solo tenía que ser un buen modelo a seguir, también su deber constaba en protegerla y darle el afecto que egoístamente se le había negado desde su nacimiento.

Y es que muchos culpaban a Hanabi por la muerte de su madre, incluso Hiashi le guardaba rencor a la castaña, le hacia a un lado y siempre la humillaba. Era por su culpa que Hanabi tuviera tan mal el autoestima. Siempre lo sería.

Aún con todo lo anteriormente mencionado, tenía, mayormente,

todo bajo control. Sabía muy bien como cerrarles la boca a quienes intentaban minimizar su persona.

Hiashi había dejado de ser un problema desde los 10 años.

Y Hanabi, bueno. Siempre encontraba la manera de hacer sentir mejor a su pequeña hermana.

Quien se había vuelto un problema, o como ella solía llamarlo en su mente, su "misión imposible", era Sasuke. No solo ignoraba su presencia, sino que también la repelía.

Incluso creyó que al involucrarse y crear lazos con la familia del joven lograría que se abriera un poco más a ella, solo había provocado una clara y tenebrosa "advertencia" que se asemejaba más a una amenaza.

**Flashback**

_El camino a la casa de los Uchiha había sido algo demasiado placentero, tener a Sasuke al lado queriendo asesinarla, más que intimidar la, aumentaba la diversión. _

_En todo el trayecto en el auto, la señora Mikoto no dejaba de contarle anécdotas graciosas de sus hijos, prometiéndole que una vez llegarán le mostraría su álbum de fotos. _

_Quizás podría sacar uno y que otro recuerdo o material de extorsión con su teléfono, la idea le emocionaba. _

_Cuando el viaje se concluyó, todos bajaron del vehículo. _

_Sasuke apresuradamente entró a su casa y una vez ella también ingresó, no supo más del moreno por lo menos las 2 primeras horas. _

_En este transcurso descubrió con agrado, la perfecta familia que parecía tener Sasuke. "parecía" por que aún no conocía al señor Fugaku. _

_Itachi era serio, calmado y con una mirada muy tranquila. Le recordaba a Neji, quizás por eso tuvieron una pequeña plática de media hora que le había resultado muy agradable. _

_Hablaron sobre estudios, (en el caso de Itachi, sobre la universalidad). También sobre política, economía y sucesos históricos que o bien ella no conocía o su acompañante no recordaba. _

_Luego Mikoto la había invitado a cocinar con ella. Hinata no cocinaba mal, pero tampoco lo hacía exageradamente bién. Si había aprendido a cocinar fue únicamente por Hanabi, que a su corta edad, sus capacidades culinarias eran comprensiblemente envidiables. _

_Solo estuvieron una hora y media preparando lo que parecía ser un banquete. Sin ser conciente preguntó si hoy tendrían un fiesta o celebración. A lo que la Uchiha le respondió en risas. _

_—Tener tres hombres en la casa y más si son Uchihas amerita una cena como esta. — Le había sonado como un "esto es de todos los días"._

_Se preguntó si la comida que le había hecho a Sasuke habría sido muy poco, naturalmente ella consumía sus alimentos en cantidades normales. Que a comparación de lo que tenía en frente era una completa locura._

_—¿Necesitas algo hijo?.— Escuchó la voz de Mikoto detrás suyo que freía un poco de carne, mientras ella cortaba unos tomates para la ensalada. _

_—Solo vine por agua. — Ella creyó que había sido Itachi quien entró a la cocina, pero no. Era Sasuke quien acababa de pasar por su lado. _

_—¿Tu papá ya llegó?. — Preguntó Mikoto. _

_—Está estacionando el auto. —_

_—Oh, bueno. Iré a recibirlo, tú encargate de esto Sasuke. — La mujer dejó al cuidado la comida a quien parecía ser la persona más inapropiada del mundo. _

_De reojo miró al Uchiha que no dejaba de voltear la carne, intentando quizás ignorarla. _

_—Oye, tienes que dejar que se cocine bien. — Caminó hasta estar a su lado. _

_—No te incumbe. — ¿Por qué díablos tenía que ser tan amargado? ¡Uy que ganas de darle una gran golpiza!. _

_—Pff, quitate. No sirves para esto. — Empujó al chico sorprendiendolo. _

_—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!. — Le reclamó empujándola hacia el otro lado. No había sido brusco, fue ella quien perdió el equilibrio. _

_—¡Solo intento arreglar tu desastre!. — Contra atacó, ella era fuerte y Sasuke se estaba enterando de ello. _

_—¡Vas a quemarlo!. _

_—¡Que no!. _

_—¡Que si!. _

_—¡Que te quites idiota!. _

_—¡Es mi casa! ¡Es mi carne!. _

_Los gritos no parecían querer irse, no supo en que momento había perdido el control de tal manera. Esto solo pasaba cuando discutía con Karín y ambas terminaban exhaustas después de tanta gritadera. _

_—Oigan par de niños, la carne ya está. —_

_Sasuke sostenía la mano de Hinata y ella intentaba golpearlo con la espátula, si, se veían tal cual el hombre de la puerta les dijo. Como niños. _

_Soltó al moreno intentando recuperar su dignidad, Sasuke la imitó. _

_—Nunca había visto a Sasuke-kun discutir de ese modo desde los 7.— Mikoto empezó a reír, una risa suave que le trajeron varios recuerdos. —Eh bueno, este es mi esposo Hinata-chan. —_

_Como si hubiera estado en otra dimensión, Hinata fue traída a la realidad. _

_Miró al imponente hombre que tenía en frente, no supo por que pero le parecía que tenía cierto aire a su padre. _

_—¡Que vergüenza! — Pensó, sin siquiera prevenirlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo color carmín. —Buenas noches señor. Es un placer. — Se había puesto demaciado nerviosa lo que causó que torpemente hiciera un intento de reverencia. _

_—¿Eres la primera hija de Hiashi, no es así? —le preguntó atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. _

_—Así es. — Afirmó con orgullo. _

_—Bueno, vayan a sentarse. Serviré la cena. — El ambiente se había tornado un tanto incómodo, pero la repentina inmiscuida de Mikoto había aligerado las auras. _

_—Yo la ayudo Mikoto-san. — se ofreció y la mujer le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. _

_Una vez instalada toda la comida en la mesa, la familia Uchiha y la invitada procedieron a sentarse. _

_El señor Fugaku en la cabecera, al otro extremo se sentó Mikoto. Ella en cambio se puso al lado de Itachi y en frente tenía a Sasuke. _

_Mientras cenaban se había dado cuenta de varias cosas, primero. _

_Fugaku Uchiha se parecía y a la vez no a su progenitor. _

_Sus actitudes se parecían pero el Uchiha mayor si se preocupaba de pasar un tiempo con su familia. Cuando alguien hablaba de su día, les prestaba atención e incluso aconsejaba sabiamente. _

_Segundo, la mamá de Sasuke era increíblemente atenta, amable y con un aire maternal que la había hipnotizado por completo. _

_Tercero, Itachi era el perfecto hermano mayor que alguien podría tener. Era un Neji en versión Uchiha, y aunque su primo era único, supuso que Itachi también sería único en todo el mundo. _

_La casa era grande, bonita y con tantas vibras hogareñas. No eran excéntricos. Todo era muy sencillo pero bien acomodado. _

_Por un momento se sintió algo mal de envidiar a Sasuke. Si tenía la familia perfecta. _

_Ella amaba a los suyos, a su manera claro. El sentimiento de culpabilidad había sido fruto de querer tener esa familia y no la suya. _

_Todo era tan perfecto... _

_—Creo que deberías llevar a su casa a Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun. —Por segunda vez Mikoto la había traído a la realidad. _

_—Puedo hacerlo yo oka-san. — Le sorprendió que Itachi se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla a casa. _

_Quizás la sorpresa había sido para todos. _

_—Yo lo haré. — El que Sasuke lo dijiera casi le causó un shock mental. Tal vez sus intentos de seducción empezaron a tomar frutos. _

_Tomó su mochila y después de despedirse y prometerle a la mamá de Sasuke que la visitaría pronto, ambos salieron a paso calmado. _

_Su casa no estaba tan lejos y podían ir a pie, se lo habia dicho a Sasuke pero él aún así decidió llevarla en coche. No estaba enterada de que él sabía manejar. Pero tampoco le tomó mucho importancia. _

_El trayecto fue en completo silencio, no se sentía incómoda, más bien serena. Incluso pensó en quedarse dormida pero eso era una exageración. _

_Las calles ya estaban oscuras, de seguro serían las ocho de la noche, su primo se preocuparía y para no entrar en conflicto con él le había mandado un mensaje a su hermana diciéndole que llegaría tarde. _

_Cuando llegaron, se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta Sasuke sostenía su brazo de tal manera que no permitiera su salida. _

_—¿Qué haces?. — Fue un susurro débil, incluso él moreno pareció reaccionar con cierta curiosidad. _

_—Quiero que dejes de seguirme. Aléjate.— Los ojos oscuros brillaron con un horrible color rojo, usualmente no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero Sasuke... Él era diferente. _

_—Sal conmigo. —_

_—¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?!. — Le apretó violentamente el brazo, Hinata ni siquiera le dejó que continuará hiriéndola. Se soltó con toda la fuerza que poseía y bajo del auto sin importarle ya nada. _

_—Idiota..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Era uno de los hombres más complicados, diría que el más inusual pero Hiashi le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Miró su ordenador por segunda vez. ¿Qué rayos significaba el demostrar afecto? Bueno, ella lo sabía, no era tan bruta. Sin embargo creyó que demostrarle a alguien sentimientos inexistentes era algo asqueroso, pero no se echaría atrás. Sasuke sería suyo, Sakura se tragaría sus palabras y ella, bueno, disfrutaría del espectáculo.

Suspiró profundamente... Un momento.

Sintió el aroma del recién horneado y como un felino sin comer en varios días corrió hasta la cocina.

Era Hanabi que horneaba lo que parecían ser galletas.

—¿Hi-Hinata nee?. — Los lindos y grandes ojos de su pequeña hermana la miraron con sorpresa. —La-Lamento si te le-levante con todo el ru-ruido. —

—No pasa nada, no estaba durmiendo. Pero ¿por qué estas cocinado tan tarde?.

—Bu-Bueno e-es que.. — La cara de la menor se volvió tan roja como de costumbre, tal acción le indicó de que se trataba todo.

—¿Es para Konohamaru?. — Una sonrisa ladina se había formado en sus labios, y es que solo alguien podía poner de tal manera a Hanabi.

—É-Él se re-resfrío por in-intentar ayudarme. C-Creí que...

—Ya, ¿qué dices si te ayudo?.

Hanabi aceptó su propuesta con mucho entusiasmo, los postres de la castaña eran por completo sus favoritos. Tenían un sabor único aunque fuera una simple galleta de vainilla.

Habían galletas de varias formas de animalitos e incluso de ninjas que había visto en un anime hace algún tiempo. Le había preguntado el por que a Hanabi y ella le dijo que a Konohamaru le gustaba mucho la serie.

—¿Por qué no te confiesas? El te gusta mucho. — De haber estado ella en el lugar de Hanabi lo hubiera hecho, no por que tuviera la esperanza de que le dieran una oportunidad.

Sino por que sentía que era ridículo ocultarlo, solo debía decírselo y ya.

—A-Aún n-no estoy li-lista.— Hanabi empezó a hiper ventilar, era graciosa.

—No es para tanto, es solo para que te note. — Rodó los ojos y aún con la sonrisa bien pintada en el rostro, le revolvió suavemente el cabello de su hermana.

—N-No i-importa si él m-me no-nota o no, so-solo quiero de-demostrar mi a-afecto y creo... Q-Que esta e-es una buena ma-manera d-de hacerlo. —

Todas aquellas palabras habían sido la respuesta a sus mayores dudas, Hanabi, inconscientemente, le había dado el mejor consejo que cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho.

—¿Crees que me puedas ayudar a hacer un poco más?.

—¡Cla-Claro!.

[...]

La clase de química estaba dando inicio, la profesora Anko era quién estaba a cargo de esta y sin siquiera saludarles empezó a escribir como loca en la pizarra.

Llevaban dos años estudiando con la maestra y todos ahí habían comprendido muy bien que era lo que tenían que hacer.

El trabajo era en parejas. Su método de enseñanza constaba en realizar las fórmulas tal cual ella les escribía, uno las llevaba a cabo y el que estuviera al costado anotaba una breve explicación del por que se producían las debidas reacciones.

Al final la profesora calificaba por acción y la explicación. Si la pareja acertaba en ambas obtenían un 10, luego ella misma les explican al resto el por que de las reaccionesreacciones obtenidas.

Era algo complejo, incluso difícil para algunos. Pero para Hinata no era la gran cosa.

Química era una de las materias que dominaba a la perfección.

Decidió ser la compañera de Sasuke, este para sorpresa de todos no reaccionó. Miró hacia atrás a Sakura quien se sentaba con Ino, le lanzó una sonrisa llena de burla. La chica de ojos jade frunció el ceño, era bueno el que supiera de una buena vez con quien estaba tratando.

—Hyuga y Uchiha ¿no creen poder ser menos egoístas? ¿eh mocosos?. — Anko habló desconcertando a todos los estudiantes.

—¿Disculpe?.— Preguntó Hinata.

—Haruno, al lado de Uchiha. Hyuga, ve atrás con Yamanaka. — Ordenó, Sasuke miró mal a la docente, de seguro no había sido por haberlos separado, esa mirada se la conocía muy bien. Significa orgullo herido.

Ella en cambio chaqueó los dientes.

—¡Y nada de estarse quejando! Yo que les enseño a ayudar a sus compañeros, Iruka me tiene podrida con eso. ¡Apuren!.

No le quedó de otra más que acatar las indicaciones, ahora quien sonreía era Sakura. Pero Hinata sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo así que no se molesto en prestarle atención.

Ni bien se colocó al lado de la rubia, esta pareció volverse una especie de gelatina humana. Por kami, ni que fuera a morderla.

—Hi-Hinata-san si de-desea yo re-realizo la for-formula.— Algunos conocidos que por casualidad sabían y conocían a su pequeña hermana aveces decían que Hanabi e Ino se parecían. Ella lo desmentía en su totalidad. No se parecian en nada.

Mientras ella intentaba descifrar la solución, Ino llevaba a cabo la mezcla de químicos. Aunque de un manera demaciado desesperante, no dejaba de temblar ocasionando que lo tubos de ensayo no pararan de sonar. Era irritante.

—Deja, yo lo hago. Para poder tener cantidades exactas tus manos no deben temblar. Si excedes las cantidades nos lastimaras, esa cosa es peligrosa.— Aconsejó y nisiquiera ella sabía el por que lo hizo. Bueno, su nota estaba en juego pero no lo había considerado antes. Da igual, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Los minutos pasaron, muchas fórmulas fallaron. Se sorprendió cuando Anko le había gritado a Sasuke por hacer todo solo. A ella en cambio le puso la nota máxima solamente por ayudar a Ino.

Ya culminadas las clases decidió entregarle de una buena vez aquellas galletas a Sasuke. El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba, se había distraído tanto que lo perdió completamente de vista.

Caminó un par de minutos por los pasillos de las aulas de química, usualmente en los recesos nadie acostumbraba a quedarse por ahí, pero eso mismo pasaba con el Uchiha. Siempre iba a los lugares mas solitarios de la escuela.

—Hime... — Esa voz... ¡Oh! Ella conocía muy bien de quién era. Decidió no prestarle atención y continuar caminando como siempre hacía en esas situaciones.

Era mejor evadirlo o entonces caería en sus redes otra vez.

La búsqueda de Sasuke había sido una completa estupidez, ella había recordado donde podría estar el chico y camino, más bien corrió hacia la azotea.

Abrió la puerta sin delicadeza y efectivamente, ahí estaba Sasuke, pero no estaba solo.

—¿Estas loca?.— Exclamó Sakura de mala gana, se preguntó el por que ella estaba ahí. Quizás decidió por fin actuar directamente y decirle a Sasuke todo, si esto era así entonces estaba perdida.

—Camina Uchiha.— Tenía las galletas en una bolsa sostenidas en una mano y con la otra tomó la mano del chico para por irse de ahí. Este se soltó sin ser delicado.

—Tú no me ordenas Hyuga.— Le dijo de mala gana, en estos momentos pensaba en lo peor.

—Tengo algo que darte, vamos.— Hinata tenía el rostro serio al comparación de Sakura que se veía irritada.

—Está hablando conmigo primero, ¿por qué mejor no desapareces?.— Sugirió llena de molestia la Haruno.

—No te metas frentona.—

—Si tienes algo que darme, hazlo de una buena vez.— Darle aquellas galletas en frente de la pelirosa era humillante, pero no hacerlo era desperdiciar no solo su esfuerzo, sino también el de Hanabi.

—T-Ten... — Sin poder contenerse, sus mejillas se encendieron y había desviado su mirada, era algo muy vergonzoso.

Se había quedado extendiéndole la bolsa unos segundos que parecían no querer tener fin, hasta que oyó la voz del chico.

—No los quiero.—

—Solo tomalos.— Obligó a Sasuke a sostener las galletas, se estaba sintiendo mal y lo que quería hacer era largarse y ya.

—Te dije que no los quiero.— Su horrible mirada le había dolido, pero más le lastimó al ver que Sasuke soltó los dulces haciéndo que se estrellen al suelo. Las galletas se rompieron, al igual que su autocontrol.

Ni siquiera Hiashi era así de cruel, quizo golpearlo.

Recordó cada humillación que había pasado su hermana con personas como Sasuke, que gustaban o sencillamente no les importaba el lastimar con sus acciones.

_**"—N-No i-importa si él m-me no-nota o no, so-solo quiero de-demostrar mi a-afecto y creo... Q-Que esta e-es una buena ma-manera d-de hacerlo. —"**_

Sus puños se apretaron, pero no le importó, sus ojos se sintieron húmedos pero a este punto ya le daba igual.

Miró directamente a Sasuke con un fuerte coraje. Podía soportar cualquier despreció por parte de él, pero aquello que había hecho no se lo perdonaría.

No había notado cuando los pasos de alguién más se hicieron presentes, pero al parecer el resto si.

—Menma...— Sakura hizo que ella volteara hacia tras y efectivamente, ahí estaba el Uzumaki con expresión sería caminando hasta posicionarse al lado suyo.

Él ojiazul recogió la pequeña bolsa con las galletas destrozadas, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

—Ven Hime.— Y sin que nadie se lo esperará, Menma sostuvo su mano y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

N/A: Bueno, aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo.

Deben tener sus dudas y es algo muy lógico, con respecto a Ino, bueno, es algo que se resolverá muy probablemente en la siguiente actualización.

Un agradecimiento a quienes dejan sus comentarios y siguen la historia.

Si tienen algo que preguntar animense, intentaré responder lo más claro y rápido que sea posible.


	5. Paso 4

Disclaimer: "No son de mi propiedad los personajes mencionados en esta historia".

(**Sasuhina**)

_Romance - Comedia._

**Capítulos**: 8 + Prólogo & Epílogo.

**Ficker**: SasuketheWriter.

**Paso 4**

**No te humilles ante él, hazle saber que tienes carácter y no estas hueca.**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Tener una vida monótona podía ser lo más clásico para la mayoría de las personas, la seguridad que te brinda lo cotidiano es para muchos, la mejor opción.  
Pero para Menma no.

Vivir tantas emociones era su día a día y a una edad tan joven resultaba ser una completa locura, quizás demencia era la palabra que más lo definía.  
Le gustaban las emociones fuertes, fuera de lo común, desafíos que ponían a prueba sus capacidades, a lo que los demás le llaman problemas el simplemente los toma como si fueran simples retos.  
Admiraba a las personas que les valía lo que pensaran de ellos mismos, sin temor a ser criticados ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando conoció a Hinata, supo que ella sería una persona interesante. Era alguien de ambos mundos, le gustaba complacer a sus familiares, era lo que le gustaba hacer y ya, se lo había preguntado la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación.

-_Si ¿Y a ti qué?_ \- Fueron, textualmente, esas palabras que atraparon su persona.  
Hinata era impredecible, muy correcta a veces, pero no porque le obligasen a serlo sino porque ella lo quería.  
Y muy rebelde cuando tenía que serlo, era la persona que más curiosidad le había generado y aunque pensó que las sorpresas no podían ser más, la chica de pelos azulados le demostró lo contrario.

-Ahora que Menma está aquí, que la votación concluya de una buena vez. - Su prima ya se lo había comentado, con una y que otra amenaza de por medio, claro. Eran Uzumaki's después de todo.

Pero uno de sus famosos lemas era el "Ver para creer" y si, ahora lo confirmaba. Tenía a Hinata en frente con el rostro serio o eso intentaba aparentar.  
Menma la conocía muy bien, ella no quería estar ahí. Nadie lo notaba, pero el sí.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Sabía que no era porque antes postuló a la presidencia y falló, ya que con lo orgullosa que era jamás pisaría el salón del comité.

Entonces su mente le recordó lo que nunca no hubiera creído si no lo hubiese visto.

_**Flashback.**_

_Los ojos azules miraban inquietos cada movimiento que, hacia Hinata, quien parecía querer seguir ignorándolo, como si tuviese algo mucho más importante que hacer y entonces la siguió._

_Era extraño que ella no se hubiera percatado de su asistencia, con todo el mundo hablando de ello era imposible no saber que después de una semana y media, Menma Uzumaki había asistido a clases._

_Se detuvo detrás de la puerta de la azotea, de reojo miró a dos personas más quienes se encontraban también ahí. Eran Sasuke y Sakura, en ese entonces supuso que había ido hasta ahí por la chica de cabellos rosa. Pero se había equivocado, Hinata estaba ignorando a Sakura por hablarle a Sasuke que parecía amargado, aunque esto claro, era típico en el Uchiha._

_Era raro, Hinata solía no importarle la presencia de su ex mejor amigo, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que hablaban de él y ella siempre decía que Sasuke no era de su incumbencia._

_Y si antes pensó que nada podría ser más extraño que aquello, Hinata volvió a demostrarle lo gran equivocado que estaba._

-_T-Ten. - Pudo escuchar la suave y entrecortada voz de Hinata. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No supo el porqué de sus acciones pero lo iba a averiguar, eso era seguro._

_Dedujo que Sasuke no aceptaría lo que fuese que le ofreciera Hinata, pero no creyó que fuera tan vil como para tirar eso al suelo. Le molesto._

_Dejemos algo en claro, él y la chica de ojos color perla no habían terminado del todo bien su relación. Incluso había algunos que decían que ahora se odiaban, pero eso no es lo relevante._  
_Lo que importaba es que, nunca dejaría de preocuparse por ella._

_Y si, Menma la quería. Fue un estúpido, pero nadie, según él, tenía el derecho a criticarle, excepto Hinata._

_Así que a paso calmado se hizo presente sin importarle ya nada._

_-Menma... - Escuchó la voz de quien había sido la culpable de todo, pero en ese momento prefirió no verla._  
_Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, recogió lo que parecían ser una bolsa llena de galletas y tomó la mano de Hinata para llevársela bien lejos de ahí._

_En otra situación, Hinata le hubiera dado un buen golpe alegando de que no tenía derecho a tocarla, pero no paso. Pensó quizás que estaba tan herida que no podía reaccionar como acostumbraba._

_Ya estando cerca de un gran árbol donde frecuentaban anteriormente, Hinata por fin reaccionó sentándose bajo del gran roble. Él la imitó recostándose con los brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza._  
_Esperó a que la chica dijera algo, lo que sea, pero parecía no querer hablar con él. Aun así, decidió seguir esperándola._

_Miró las galletas en forma de tomates algo rotas, era una pena que los dulces de Hanabi se desperdiciaran de esa forma, por eso, sin importarle mucho, abrió la bolsita y se llevó unas cuantas a la boca._

-_Oye, eso no es para ti idiota. - Al instante la peli azul le arrebató los pequeños aperitivos._

_-El teme no las quería, ahora son mías. - Alzó una ceja esperando a que Hinata le devolviera la galleta._

_-Tks, no le pertenecen a nadie. - Pero no se las devolvió, Hinata agachó la cabeza y dio un fuerte suspiro. Tenía un aspecto de derrota que nunca creyó ver en ella._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Se atrevió a preguntar, aun cuando la probabilidad de una respuesta era baja._

_-Menma. - Le llamó, sus ojos perlas volvieron a tener esa fortaleza que siempre veía._

-_ ¿Qué?_

_-Dame tu voto a favor, en el comité. - Eso era sorpresivo, nunca creyó que Hinata rebajara su orgullo para pedirle algo como eso._

-_ ¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?.- No haría algo sin tener_ _algún benefició, era egoísta, pero no le importaba._

_-Tuviste mucho de mi Uzumaki, ¿acaso quieres más? -_ _Oh oh, Hinata estaba enojada._

_-Si, no me vendría mal. - Respondió lleno de burla._

_\- ¡Vete al diablo!.- Gritó levantándose de su sitio y alejándose a paso apresurado._  
_Amaba sacarla de sus casillas, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido no hacerlo._

***Fin del Flashback***

Y ahora la tenía en frente, con los ojos perlas expectantes por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

Sonrió divertido, para causarle más intriga a Hinata quien ahora fruncía el ceño. Era una batalla de miradas entre ambos, en la cual ninguno de los presentes parecía llegar a comprender. Inclusive Sasuke.

Ladeó la cabeza justo hasta toparse con los azabaches ojos del Uchiha que de seguro estaba de mal humor, moriría joven por amargado.

\- ¿Y? Ya di que decides Menma. - Él pretendiente de su prima exigió saber de una buena vez su votación.

-Y-Yo... - Todos, incluyéndolo, miraron a Ino enredarse con sus propias palabras. -Yo o-opino q-que sea in-invalido el vo-voto de Me-Menma-kun.-

Vaya, esa sí que no la vio venir.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!.  
-Karin.- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada con una clara señal de advertencia hacia su prima, tuvo que calmarse y volvió a hablar.  
-¿Por qué lo crees Yamanaka?.-

-E-Es que Me-Menma-kun, e-el nunca a-asiste a clases... Y... Y tampoco cu-cumple con el comité.- Puede que tuviera un punto a favor, pero el tenía más de diez puntos en contra y se lo iba decir.

-No puede ser... - Quiso creer que solo él la había escuchado, pero Sasuke estaba incluso más atento a Hinata que él mismo.

-Tiene razón. - A lo mejor se podría divertir un rato. Y si, la graciosa cara de su expareja ahora mismo era quien lo mantenía despierto. -Pero se te olvida que yo ingrese aquí por voto popular, si no me dejan participar entonces habría un gran problema con muchos estudiantes. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Planeas quejarte o algo así? - Le cuestionó de mala manera el Hozuki.

-Puede. - Contestó.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente. ¿Cuál es tu voto, Menma? - De seguro Shikamaru estaba ya estaba harto de escucharlos pelear. Lo dedujo por la cara que tenía.  
Sus azules ojos chispearon de una manera que solo él sabía hacer, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron y sin más preámbulos se decidió en hablar.}}

[...]

Sus nerviosos ojos miraban con miedo aquella dirección en donde unas orbes perlas la observaban muy demandantes.  
Sabía que lo que hacía no era del todo correcto, pero aun así lo creía justo.

-Necesito que te quedes a completar los permisos para el próximo festival de octubre. ¿Puedes? - Sasuke hizo que diera un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa que le causo.

-S-Si presidente. - No podía negarle nada al chico del que estaba enamorada, tampoco podía evitar enrojecer por completo cada vez que se dirija a ella de esa manera.

Sasuke siempre había sido, de alguna manera, amable con ella. Incluso la defendía de Karin centenares de veces en las que la pelirroja parecía querer asesinarla.  
El chico asintiendo se alejó de ella sin decir más alguna palabra.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar al salón, de todas maneras, la tarea asignada no era la gran cosa y culminarla sería fácil. Pensó.

-Hablemos. - Volvió a escuchar la voz del Uchiha, pero esta vez no era a ella a quién este se dirigía.  
-No quiero. - Un sabor amargo se instaló de repente en ella al escuchar esa voz.  
-No te he preguntado Hyuga.  
-¡Te dije que no! ¡Suéltame!

Su corazón se encogió al mirar de reojo como Sasuke se llevaba a Hinata a la fuerza. ¿Por qué ella? Siempre había sentido admiración por aquella Hyuga de carácter fuerte, se veía tan decidida y llena de confianza en sí misma que en su tiempo quiso ser como ella.  
"En su tiempo" Ya que ahora la consideraba alguien egoísta.

Aún con la impotencia decidió ingresar de una buena vez a aquel salón. Nadie pareció ver sus celestes ojos llenarse de saladas lágrimas y eso, la alivió.

Una vez adentro sus emociones contenidas fueron por fin liberadas, su fino rostro se llenó de lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, con su mano derecha intentó contener los sonidos que producía su llanto. Rápidamente comenzó a limpiar su cara, llorar no solucionaría nada solo la desahogaría, nada más.

Miró la pila de hojas acumuladas en una mesa, eso si que iba a ser un gran trabajo y es por eso por lo que se sentó rápidamente a llenarlas. La institución tendría una gran actividad en el mes de octubre por Halloween, se cobrarían entradas y se harían diversos juegos de entretenimiento para los estudiantes, concursos de cosplay y demás, es por eso que ameritaban todos esos papeles.

Así es que papel a papel se puso a revisar, las fallas no eran permitidas y eso lo tenía muy bien en claro, se extrañó por un momento al oír el leve golpe de la puerta, solo demoró unos cuantos segundos para recordar quien era.

___¡_Hey! Estoy afuera, ábreme.__

Fueron, textualmente las palabras de aquella persona que recibió en su teléfono, así que sin muchos ánimos se apresuró en abrirle.

-Ugh... No te ves muy bien... ¿Es que acaso...? - Los ojos de la recién llegada se abrieron con plena atención hacia la rubia.

-Sakura-san... Y-Yo... Lo lamento. -

Ambas chicas quedaron en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Una parecía lamentarse profundamente de sus incapacidades y la otra buscaba nuevas estrategias para cometer su complejo plan.

-Cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado. - Sakura dijo.

Ino trago grueso, nada bueno se vendría.

[...]

Habían cosas que era preferible evitar con su persona, su temperamento y personalidad se lo exigían a quién sea, sin excepciones. Una de estas demandaba el completo alejamiento del contacto humano mientras estuviese enojada o de otro modo se armaría Troya.

Y bueno, como era de esperarse, un ingenuo Sasuke sostenía su brazo sin siquiera percatarse de su cambio de humor.

\- He hablado con Sakura. - Se aproximó a decir el azabache.

-Eso no es mi problema.  
-Sabes que si. - Si, lo sabía más que nadie. Uchiha Sasuke era una de sus mayores prioridades por el momento.  
Decidió no decir ninguna palabra más, si Sasuke quería hablar de que lo hiciera, se lo permitiría.  
El estudiante pareció percatarse de que no obtendría respuesta alguna así que prosiguió.

-Tu primo, se que traman algo.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma. - Intentó decirlo en susurros pero el moreno ya le había escuchado.

-Explícate. - Demandó Sasuke.

-¿Enserio crees que Neji nii-san se prestaría para algo así? Él te detesta, incluso me ha prohibido el acercarme a ti. - Y no era mentira, a Neji no le agradaba Sasuke y ella lo respetaba.

-Podría tratarse de mero orgullo.

-No eres tan importante para él, ahora si me permites. - Empujó hacia un lado al Uchiha sin importarle tanto la cantidad de fuerza que usó.

Por un momento creyó que aquel chico se quedaría ahí, que por fin habría captado lo que producía su presencia en ella, o quizás fuera su tan característico, y nada nuevo, orgullo Uchiha apoderándose de él otra vez, pero no.  
Sasuke la tomó de los hombros e hizo que volteara a verlo.

-¡O-Oye!.- Sintió sus mejillas calientes, se dijo a si misma que solo se trataba del enojo que sentía por aquel chico.

-Te acompañaré a casa. - El contacto no duró mucho, tampoco la paciencia del Uchiha que al no obtener respuesta por parte de la, comprensiblemente asombrada Hyuga, este caminó sin tantos rodeos.

¿Qué hacer? , exactamente no sabía. Por un lado, se encontraba molesta por la increíble falta de tacto en aquel emo adolescente, estaba segura que de ser toda la vida así moriría solo, aunque con ese rostro... ¡Bueno! Solo era otra cara jodidamente bella. Incluso podría hacerse gay, lo cual sería un total desperdicio. O tal vez ya lo era...

_~De repente nunca tuve oportunidad de ganar esta apuesta. ~ _Pensó asustándose.

-Oye Hyuga, ya camina. - Sasuke detuvo su caminar para poder voltear a verla en ese completo estado de estupefacción.

-¡Si!.- No hubo más reclamaciones que ocasionaron ciertas dudas en Sasuke que planeaba resolver momentáneamente. En cambio, Hinata... ¡Oh! Ella parecía a punto de encontrar al famoso Pie Grande.  
Y esto debido a que, si bien aún tenía cierto malestar, su curiosidad la hizo presa e inevitablemente había caído encima de ese inexpresivo Uchiha.

Al salir ambos de la preparatoria con emociones distintas, pero curiosamente con el mismo objetivo de obtener respuestas, decidieron caminar hasta un paradero más concurrido para que la labor de buscar un taxi no fuera tanto problema.

Mientras caminaban en completo silencio a ella le era imposible no dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que a su acompañante no le gustasen las mujeres. Era raro que no tuviese pareja o siquiera algún gusto notorio por cualquier persona del sexo femenino. ¿Cómo preguntarle?

_~Oye Uchiha resulta que tu dudosa heterosexualidad puede arruinar mi apuesta, ¿se te quema el arroz o qué?... No, me mataría si le pregunto algo como eso, él es capaz. ~ _Ese absurdo pensamiento le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, a veces se le pasaba la mano.

Sintió una pesada mirada sobre ella, aunque ya sabía muy bien de quien era.

Sasuke la analizaba de pies a cabeza, entendible. ¿Cómo de estar enojada pasaba tan rápido a las risas? Pudo divisar fácilmente los oscuros ojos que la veían sin entender nada, como si estuviera loca.

-¿A dónde te llevo linda?.- Un horrible hombre de cuarenta y tantos años le preguntó mientras seguía en el interior de su vehículo. Quiso mandarlo a rodar, a él y a su taxi. Pero Sasuke la llevo a rastras un poco más cerca al paradero de autobuses.

-Oye, para la próxima vayamos en metro ¿te parece? - propuso Hinata.

-¿Qué no es peor?.

-No, a esta hora no hay tantas personas usando el subterráneo. A la mayoría de los estudiantes les gusta ir caminando o en taxi. - Y era verdad, es por eso por lo que era mucho mejor aquel medio de transporte, no estaba muy acoplado de personas como una lata de sardinas ni tampoco tan vacío como para que te violen. Además, era una escuela para niños ricos y superdotados, era obvio que a la mayoría les recogían.

-Hm, yo creí que a Hinata-hime la venían a buscar en limusina. - Sasuke había usado aquel mote que Menma le decía, mientras sonreía de lado. ¡Que descarado!

-¡No me llames así.!- Le grito mientras sentía el rubor invadiendo todo su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Ella no era así, algo estaba mal.

-¿No es así como te llama Menma?.- Si, pero el mismo lo había dicho "Menma" No Sasuke.

-Ya, pero no lo hagas tú. N-No me agrada. - No sabía por qué las palabras se le atoraban tanto, antes le sucedía a menudo, pero creyó que había desaparecido, tal parece que la antigua Hinata nunca se había ido.

-Tampoco me agrada, no te queda. - Aún con ese semblante serio él se estaba burlando de ella y eso era extraño.

-Que gracioso estas hoy TEME.

Al instante Sasuke la miró entre asombrado e irritado, "TEME" Era el apodo que usaba Menma para él y a decir verdad a él sí que le quedaba.  
Por la cara que puso ahora ella se burlaba de él, su risa atrajo las miradas de todos los transeúntes que se sonrojaban al verla. Aunque claro, Hinata no estaba consciente de lo que producía su risa.

Tuvo que poner su mano encima de su boca para controlarse, Sasuke por su parte tiró de ella otra vez y es que ya había conseguido un taxi.

Toda aquella conversación había sido demasiada extraña, no recordaba haber hablado con el de tal manera. Descubrió que Sasuke podía ser "algo" divertido y no una completa vieja amargada. Aquello extrañamente le gusto.

-No conocía muy bien ese lado tuyo Uchiha. - Le sonrió con sinceridad, después de todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Como es que te enamoras de alguien que apenas conoces. - Touché.

-Bueno, solo pasó. - Intento excusarse, aunque por la cara de Sasuke era obvio que no se lo había tragado. -¡Cof Cof! Es ahí señor. - Anunció Hinata y el chófer paró el auto.

-Son 20 ¿Quién va a pagar?.- En automático Hinata le tendió un billete y se bajó del auto, Sasuke la siguió algo confuso.

-No hemos llegado a tu casa, además yo iba a pagar. - Con la voz neutra pero la mirada demandante, Sasuke siguió a Hinata que caminaba por la vereda.

-No tienes por qué acompañarme, en serio Sasuke, puedo ir sola.

-Te dije que te acompañaría, vamos. - Y otra vez él tomaba la delantera con lo cual a la Hyuga sólo le quedaba seguirlo, pero esta vez.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Oye! ¡SASUKE!.- Gritó llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a verla. - CA-MI-NA.

Entonces Hinata hizo algo inesperado, ella empezó a correr a lo loco. Era bajita pero veloz.

-¡¿Que demo-?! ¡Agh! ¡Maldición!.- A Sasuke no le quedó más que imitarla. Esa estúpida Hyuga...

Hinata debía llegar a su casa antes que Sasuke la alcanzara, en otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho ningún problema, es más, habría aprovechado la situación. ¡Pero ahora no! Y es que su querido primo la estaba esperando en su casa y si la veía llegar con Sasuke su tarde se malograría por completo.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás. ¡Mierda! Él estaba tan cerca, pero ella también lo estaba, podía vislumbrar la puerta de su casa a tan solo escasos metros.

Aun así ...

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!.- Rugió Sasuke al estar ya al lado de ella.

-¡SHHH! No hagas ruido idiota, mejor vete antes que...

-¡Hinata-sama!.

[...]

A Hanabi le gustaba mucho que su primo mayor fuera a recogerla, antes pasaban también por Hinata, pero últimamente ambos veían algo distante a la mayor, como si estuviese demasiado ocupada como para concentrarse completamente en ellos. No le molestaba, sabía que al ser Hinata la heredera tenía muchas preocupaciones e angustias, sin embargo si se preocupaba por ella. Se sobre exigía tanto que había noches en las que simplemente no cenaba por quedarse dormida y a ella realmente le dolería levantarla.

—También lo he notado. ¿Usted sabe algo? — Le preguntó Neji a lo que ella negó levemente.

—N-No, Hinata nee-san, bu-bueno, ella parece muy ocupada con lo del comité de su escuela.

—No sabía que Hinata-sama estaba en el comité. — Que Neji no lo supiera era extremadamente raro, Hinata siempre les contaba todo lo que les sucedía, por muy penoso que fuera, a ella siempre le importaba sus respectivas opiniones. Ellos eran su soporte, pero sobre todo su familia.

—Quizás se le olvido decirte Neji nii-san.

—Puede, pero es muy extraño. — Si, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Neji y Hanabi iban caminando directo hasta su residencia, el castaño mayor cargaba su mochila como un buen hermano mayor y la pequeña solo le seguía el paso con las mejillas rojas y una linda sonrisa pintada. Claro que esta desapareció al ver a su hermana mayor siendo "atacada" por ese chico de cabellos azabaches.

—¡Hinata-sama! — Escuchó gritar a Neji quien corrió sin soltar su mano hasta llegar a Hinata.

Su hermana y el chico que la acompañaba habían quedado estáticos tal cual ella lo estaba. El protector de amabas las puso detrás de él y les ordeno con voz firme.

—Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, entren. — Ella no titubeo porque siempre le haría caso a su nii-san, pero Hinata...

—Nii-san, e-espera. — Hinata Hyuga tartamudeando, ¿en que se había metido? Hanabi estaba muy angustiada. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Hinata-sama, luego hablaremos. — Incluso aquel chico parecía sorprendido por lo sumisa que era la peli azul con Neji, normalmente Hinata no le haría caso a nadie, pero el genio Hyuga era otra cosa. Los ojos de su hermana suplicaban que nada malo ocurriera. Pero ambas sabían que Neji les daría el sermón de sus vidas por traer muchachos a la casa.

—Muy buenas ta-tardes. — Bueno, el mismo castaño les había enseñado que lo cortés no te quitaba lo valiente, por lo tanto no estaba mal saludar a aquel apuesto muchacho ¿verdad? El pareció consternarse. —¿P-Porque no ingresa un mo-momento? Debe tener hambre. —

—Hanabi-sama. — Neji dijo algo preocupado al ver asentir al azabache.

—¿S-Si nii-san?

—No es nada, entremos de una buena vez. — El genio parecía molesto, aun con esa voz neutral Hanabi lo sabia y sobre todo Hinata lo sabía.

[...]

Sasuke miraba tan demandante como el Hyuga lo hacía, era una guerra de miradas, el primero que flaqueara perdía. Todo era competencia con aquel sujeto. Cuando vio su desconcierto al verlo con Hinata supo que no era una artimaña. Parecía que Hinata le había dicho la verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué Sakura le mintió? Quizás aun no superaba su fanatismo por él.

—¿Qué hacías con Hinata-sama? — Neji le dijo.

—Eso no debería ser de tu incumbencia. — Le respondió indiferente.

—Todo lo que implique la persona de Hinata-sama es de mi suma importancia. — Esa manera tan elegante de decir que Hinata era su jodida prima y por eso le importaba era lo que más le irritaba a Sasuke, siempre creyéndose el muy digno.

Entonces la hermana de Hinata ingreso con una bandeja con dos tazas de café amargo. Era algo rara, completamente diferente a Hinata y a Neji quien veía dudoso a su pequeña prima. —Hinata nee-san me está a-ayudando a preparar la merienda. Pro-Procuraremos no demorar—

—Gracias. — Dijo por inercia, la niña le sonrió y se retiró, Sasuke pensó que si teniendo una casa muy lujosa y no tenían empleados era algo raro.

—A Hanabi-sama le gusta atender a los desconocidos y a Hinata-sama traerlos a la casa. — Lo dijo como si quisiera ofenderle, pero ni siquiera logro molestarlo. Él bebió el café aun con su mirada plantada en el ojiperla quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con su mirada. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso, a Neji Hyuga no le caía muy bien su persona y Sasuke pensó que el desagrado era mutuo.

—¿Me dirás que hacías con Hinata-sama? — Volvió a interrogar.

—Pregúntale a ella. Estoy seguro de que te lo contará.

—Lo haré en su debido momento, pero necesito tu declaración. — Neji estaba actuando como un detective, que estupidez.

—¿Quién eres, su padre? — Le dijo irónicamente.

—Deberías preguntarte quién eres tú para seguirla hasta su casa, es un comportamiento inadecuado. Tu eres inadecuado.

—¿Disculpa? — Su voz se había alzado un poco

—Di-Disculpen, Hinata nee-san y yo pe-pensamos q-que sería más rá-rápido si nos a-ayudaran en la co-cocina. — Ambas hermanas estaban usando un delantal cada una, Hanabi completamente roja y Hinata con las mejillas encendidas, pero con la mirada desviada, sin atreverse a mirarlos.

—Levántate Uchiha, no pienses que cenarás gratis. — No sabía por que seguía en esa casa, simplemente podía tomar sus cosas y largarse, pero muy dentro de él sabía por que aún no se había ido, quería molestar a Neji quien ya se había levantado para ir hacia la cocina.

[...]

Sus nervios eran tan notorios que era la tercera vez que Hanabi le preguntaba si todo estaba bien. "No lo está". Quería decírselo, pero también quería dejar de preocupar tanto a su hermanita. Todo se le había salido de sus manos, cosa que antes ella pensaba que era imposible de sucederle, pero vaya, que sorpresa, Sasuke Uchiha vino a recalcarle que no era tan perfecta como todos creían.

Ese maldito, sabía que el único motivo de su estadía era su primo. Quizás estaba obsesionado con él. De nuevo aquellos pensamientos que la hacían dudar de los gustos de Sasuke se hicieron presentes. Su primo era apuesto, mucho, a decir verdad, pero ella no permitiría que Sasuke...

—Pareciera c-como si se fueran a golpear...— Hanabi susurro mirándola con mucha preocupación.

—Tengo una idea, diles que nos ayuden a cocinar. Si los tenemos aquí podremos mantenerlos en paz ¿verdad? — Era la única opción, claro que si Sasuke se cansaba podría irse de una buena vez. Lo cual sería lo mejor.

—Va-Vamos juntas nee-san. — Oh maldita sea, ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa niña? Asintió y aunque no quería ser vista por ninguno de esos dos siguió a su hermana.

Una vez esos dos entraron con ellas Hanabi empezó a decirles que hacer, Sasuke no estaba muy cómodo, pero Hinata le había susurrado: _"Solo hazle caso, es ella quien manda aquí" _Y aunque vio que Sasuke no estaba muy convencido al final acató a mala gana, bueno, solo le había mandado a cortar un poco de verduras para la ensalada, todo el trabajo pesado había sido para ella y Neji. Hanabi no quería incomodar al invitado.

—Oh, e-es verdad... No nos ha dicho su no-nombre. — Hanabi hablo mientras pelaba unas papas.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi-sama. — Neji, quien freía un poco de carne le dijo, a Sasuke no le gusto que el castaño hablara por él y tampoco disimulo su molestia.

—¿Ahora hablas por mí? — Pero Neji no le había contestado.

—E-Es un gusto conocerlo Sasuke-kun. — Hanabi habló, la verdad es que la menor hacia más que ella en intentar mantener todo en paz. Oh pequeña Hanabi, que sería de la familia Hyuga sin ti.

Sasuke solo asintió.

Una vez la mesa servida todos procedieron a sentarse, Neji y Sasuke se sentaron uno al frente del otro, Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke y Hanabi al lado de Neji. Era más seguro si por el momento evitaba los interrogatorios de su primo. Que por cierto no dudo en decir que tendrían una larga, laaaaarga charla después.

—Ne-Neji nii-san, tendré una re-reunión de padres en la e-escuela.

—¿Cuándo? — Le pregunto su primo mientras dejaba el vaso de refresco encima de la mesa después de haber bebido.

—El Lunes d-de la próxima semana. — Contestó Hanabi.

—Entiendo. Luego me dices la hora.

—¡Hai!

—Nee Hanabi, ¿Por qué a mí no me invitas a tus reuniones? — No pudo quedarse callada, pero siempre le molestaba ser dejada a un lado y más si era Hanabi quien lo hacía. Que celosa era.

—No está en edad para asistir a las reuniones de Hanabi-sama. — Neji le dijo con cierta molestia, claro que solo ella y Hanabi lo notaron, obtener el permiso de su nii-san por haber traído a su némesis a la casa sería muy complicado.

—Moh, el próximo año cumpliré 18.

—En Diciembre. — Le recordó el castaño.

—Tch. — Ya no quiso decir nada más, así que metió un poco de comida a la boca para decir algo que hiciera enojar más a Neji.

—Pareces una niña. — Para su sorpresa Sasuke se estaba burlando de ella ahí, en frente de los suyos. Hanabi soltó una pequeña pero audible risa, Neji solo sonrió levemente. Su rostro se calentó y supo que se encontraba sonrojada, claro que el hecho que le llamaran. El enojo fue tanto que se le antojo escupirle la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Hinata-sama. — Oh vaya, gracias querido primo. Siempre interrumpiendo sus maléficos planes.

Sasuke parecía estar muy divertido, esa mirada de satisfacción se lo decía. Era el karma, ella se coló en su familia y ahora él lo hacía. Se las pagaría, ya vería la forma...

La cena culminó en un silencio, pero no como el del comienzo, este era cómodo, extrañamente cómodo. Como si tener a Sasuke Uchiha a un lado fuese cosa de todos los días. Eso la dejó pensando un buen rato. Tanto que Hanabi le había dicho que Neji le estaba hablando.

—¿Si nii-san? — Dijo rápidamente.

—Los tres vamos a hablar. Será breve. — Y sin más salió del comedor.

—Hinata nee-san, yo recogeré l-los platos. Ve. — La animo Hanabi, ella asintió y fue detrás de Neji y Sasuke.

La verdad es que su primo hacía mucho escándalo. Ok, Hinata comprendía, a Neji no le agradaba Sasuke y en parte lo entendía. Lo que pasaba es que era muy exagerado. Pero muy dentro de ella, muy dentro. Amaba mucho esa parte de Neji, al no tener un padre expresivo y poco atento Neji se había vuelto algo así. Eso la hacía sentir feliz, segura.

Al sentarse en un gran sofá, Neji procedió su interrogatorio, caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro, era muy gracioso.

—¿Por qué han venido juntos?

—Por que sí. — Sasuke no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta Uchiha.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Estabas con Hinata-sama, ambos me deben una buena explicación. Ahora. — Vaya, Neji tampoco sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

—Neji nii-san, verás— Intentó crear una excusa creíble, aunque sería muy difícil engañar a Neji.

—¿Quieres saberlo? — Sasuke se adelantó.

—Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, habla.

—Hinata está saliendo conmigo.

N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, déjenmelo saber si quieren, si no entonces no. No tengo tanto tiempo como para sentarme a escribir toda una tarde, pero intento hacerlo en mis momentos libres. Gracias por sus lecturas, favoritos, votos, reviews y comentarios. (Lo digo por los lectores de y a los de Wattpad.

**Contestando reviews de Fanfiction.**

**UchihaYumiko-chan**: Por el momento nadie tiene celos. _Por el momento… _Al inicio de la historia escribo la cantidad de capítulos, pero les añado el prologo y el epílogo correspondiente porque, pues, bueno, pienso agregarlos. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Cami-shama**: Si, todos tenemos un fanatismo por Hinata, aun cuando tiene el papel de alguien un tanto molesta, jeje, gracias por comentar.

**Shabaath**: Tu Nick me hizo recordar a un meme de Murdoc de Gorillaz. "The bath", perdón, estoy bien idiota. Y bueno, perdona por dejarte con tanta intriga, como esta vez también lo hice, es adictivo ¿sabes? Agradezco tu comentario que me ha sacado un par de sonrisas.

**Rcr**: Pues bueno, supongo que si ¿? Es parte de la trama, gózalo. ¡Ah! Y gracias por comentar.

**Nina**: Pues sí, está bien pendeja, al menos en esta historia, pero así la amamos. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Crazythings830: **Espero y agradezco tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Elena:** La aparición de Menma hará que te de una embolia, así que relaja el cuerpo, toma aire y continúa leyendo. Jaja, gracias por comentar.

**Yaya: **No creo que el acoso sea la solución para que actualice, pero aun así gracias, eres graciosa.

**Clausuhh:** Me agrada que te guste, espero tu opinión por este capítulo. Saludos.

**FictionInador:** El Nick que usas me ha gustado, eres original. Agradezco tus comentarios ya que cada que leo algo así me dan ganas de encerrarme y no dejar de escribir, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Rosember:** Es un motivo de alegría que quieras seguirme a mi, la mayoría sigue solo la historia. Estaré encantado de seguir escribiendo las ideas que se me ocurran, muchas gracias y disfruta el capítulo.

"**AVISO"** _(No voy a hacer hiatus relaja la wuata y lee) _

Antes de culminar quisiera agregar que esta cuenta, en la que subo mis historias, es una especie de roll, si leen mi Nick esta como SasukeTheWriter, es decir que pienso hacer roll con mi cuenta. No lo he visto antes pero tampoco lo he creado yo, o eso supongo, este capítulo he decidido contestarles todo lo que me han comentado en el capítulo anterior, pero sin hacer rol, espero que no se confundan mucho si termino comportándome como Sasuke. Solo es juego.


End file.
